Pink Cherry and Sea Green Wolf
by angel-attitude
Summary: [discontinued]i dnt reali hav time anymore. Sakura hasn’t seen Li for 5 years, she becomes the famous Pink Cherry. Over at Hong Kong Li becomes a famous singer too, Sea Green Wolf. He comes back to Japan for tour and is supported by none other than Pink C
1. It's you

**Pink Cherry and Sea Green Wolf**

Full summary: Sakura hasn't seen Li for 5 years, she becomes the famous Pink Cherry. Over at Hong Kong Li becomes a famous singer too, Sea Green Wolf. He comes back to Japan for tour and is supported by none other than Pink Cherry herself. No one except their friends know of their past together. Eli, Madison and Meilin try to rekindle Li and Sakura's relationship, letting nothing stand in their way.

Couples: Li and Sakura (S&S), Madison and Eli (E&T), Meilin and other character (M&OC)

Disclaimer: CC or CCS does not belong to me but belongs to Clamp!!!!!!

Oh and I won't update until I get enough reviews so plz review…

(Clapping and screaming)

Then an angelic voice started to sing,

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

Now I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

_Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these emerald eyes_

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright for once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together but so broken up inside

_Cause I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
_

_Now I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these emerald eyes_

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Just seeing you it kills me now  
No I don't cry  
On the outside anymore…

_Now I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these emerald eyes…_

The voice stopped singing and the crowd went wild

"Cherry, Cherry, Cherry, Cherry!!!" The crowd shouted.

"Thank you, everyone!" An auburn haired girl with emerald green eyes smiled.

Now as you might guess Sakura Avalon, 22 was a famous singer called Pink Cherry, her best friend Madison, was her manager and her other best friend Meilin was the head of make up. Sakura had grown into a beautiful lady, her once short hair was now past shoulder length, and it was still an auburn colour. Her cheery emerald eyes had a shadow of loneliness that would never leave ever since…Li Showron had left to go to Hong Kong to fulfill family duties.

Sakura was left heartbroken, Li had promised to come back after 3 years, and it had been 5 years since he left. Sakura had nothing to do in her life, so she wrote down her feelings as a song. Sakura had been deeply hurt and promised herself that she would never fall in love with a man. Madison and Meilin were worried of their friend, though she didn't show it in public she was lonely.

"Hey guys you're great!" Sakura shouted from the stage.

It went dark and then the spotlight hit on Sakura playing the piano in a white dress making her look like a Goddess.

_-the song- (a/n: I won't write the lyrics since you might get bored)_

The crowd cheered and shouted and went wild.

Sakura smiled, "Didja like that?"

The crowd shouted.

She giggled, "I take it that's a yes!"

_-a couple of hours-_

Sakura flopped on the couch, "I'm beat!"

"Yeah you would be" Meilin smiled

Then all of a sudden Sakura started to cry.

Madison walked up to her friend, "Sakura, don't cry"

"I…I...can't …help (sniff) it" Sakura got out.

_-hong kong-_

Li had become a famous singer in Hong Kong, he was called Sea Green Wolf (a/n: couldn't think of a name) and he was supposed to go to Japan on tour with Pink Cherry. He had grown into a well-built young man; he still had his amber eyes and his chestnut brown hair. Li had become very popular among the ladies.

Li slumped onto his couch, "So like who is this Pink Cherry girl anyway?"

"She's a very good singer from Japan, her features are very similar to someone we use to know" Eli his manager smirked.

Li rolled his eyes at Eli, "What who does she look like?" he asked.

Eli smiled at him, "Auburn hair…"

Li's eyes widened, _No it wouldn't be her, and she was too shy to sing in front of anyone…_

Eli chuckled at Li's reaction, "Sound like anyone…Li?" he smiled.

"Um…um maybe" Li stuttered.

"Anyways…I should go, tomorrow we're leavin' remember!" Eli reminded Li.

"Yah…" Li said walking to his room.

_-next morning-_

Eli looked through his window, "Look Li, we're here!"

"Yeah I guessed" Li said.

_-mins later-_

They got off the plane, looking for someone who had auburn hair and sunglasses. They found their girl. Sakura had been wearing sunglasses so they would know who she was, she also wore bootleg jeans, pink pointed heels (a/n: you know those heels where the front is pointed) and a mini black dress over her jeans. Sakura also wore a black jacket that went very well with the mini dress.

"Well looks like we've found our girl" Eli said as they saw a distant figure with sunglasses.

"Hello, are you Pink Cherry?" Eli asked the auburn haired girl.

She lowered her sunglasses; "Well hello, yes I am" she smiled.

Sakura turned to Li, "You must be-"

"Li Showron/Sea Green Wolf" Li cut in.

Sakura felt her heart beat faster and her eyes widened, _Oh my goodness after all these years he's back, but not for me…_

She zoned out for a couple of minutes.

"Cherry, you haven't told us your name?" Eli asked interested, but he knew who it was.

"Huh, oh um, yeah that's not important" She gave a fake smile.

It was autumn, so it was sort of cold outside, a black limo came to pick them up.

"Nice!" Li said as got in.

"Thanks… Li" Sakura hesitated to say his name.

Li who sat across her stared at her, _she seems so familiar sort of like… Sakura and how come she hesitated to say my name…_

Sakura felt a gaze on her so she made the mistake of turning around and meeting his eyes, his amber eyes. Her insides melted to see his eyes once more, but she was hurt…

Tension filled the air, as Eli looked from one to the other, knowing what was going on.

So Sakura broke the gaze and went back to looking out the window.

_-li's fancy apartment-_

"Let me help you" Sakura offered smiling

Li felt his cheeks go red, "Uh sure"

As Sakura bent down her sunglasses fell revealing her beautiful emerald eyes. She stood up facing Li, he turned around, shocked as he saw those once cheery emerald eyes look at him with pain and loneliness.

"Sa…Sa…Sakura" Li asked wide-eyed.

Sakura had realized that her sunglasses fell off, she looked away as he said her name, "What, you know now it's me the one the only Sakura Avalon" she said with pain.

She sat down on his couch, and started crying.

"What's wrong?" Li asked as he walked up to her.

"Freakin' hell Li, did you ever notice that the promise you made five years ago was broken. I was hurt Li, you hurt me when you left; you hurt me more when you didn't come back like you promised. Now I find you here in Japan and you had no intention of visiting me, if you didn't find out it was me you probably would've never gone to see where I was in life…" Sakura cried out.

Li looked at her crying figure, "I'm sorry" he apologized.

"Whatever, to tell you the truth most of my songs are about…you, it's how I've been feeling" Sakura whispered, still crying.

"Can I hear them, well one of them?" Li asked smiling.

"Well ok, just one do you have a portable keyboard or something?" She asked wiping her tears.

As they set up the keyboard, Li was thinking of a way he could make it up to Sakura.

Sakura wiped her tears away, "ok just one" she smiled, getting ready to play.

_-Sings Behind these Emerald Eyes_- (a/n: the song at the start)

Sakura couldn't help herself, she started to cry…

OKKKK!!!!!!!!!!! Thas the end of the first chapter!!!!!!!

Hope you like I changed the song coz it was actually behind these hazel eyes…

Plz review!!!!!

Then I might update if I get enough reviews


	2. Songs from the heart

**Pink Cherry and Sea Green Wolf**

Full summary: Sakura hasn't seen Li for 5 years, she becomes the famous Pink Cherry. Over at Hong Kong Li becomes a famous singer too, Sea Green Wolf. He comes back to Japan for tour and is supported by none other than Pink Cherry herself. No one except their friends know of their past together. Eli, Madison and Meilin try to rekindle Li and Sakura's relationship, letting nothing stand in their way.

Couples: Li and Sakura (S&S), Madison and Eli (E&T), Meilin and other character (M&OC)

Disclaimer: CC or CCS does not belong to me but belongs to Clamp!!!!!!

Oh and I won't update until I get enough reviews so plz review…and thanku to everyone who reviewed in the first chappie thanku 4 the reviews…

I'm sorry if you're not into songfics, but the songs are part of it and helps build the story so please read the song as well.

And the first song in the first chapter is from Kelly Clarkson, the songs from this chapter are from Guy Sebastian (feat. Mya) and Gavin DeGraw.

--------------------------------------------

**-Next Morning-**

"Ok Sakura and Li this is the song you guys have to sing at Li's concert!" Kevin, Li's close friend who also happened to be a songwriter handed both of them a sheet.

"So this is the song, forever with you" Sakura read the title out loud.

"Yep! That's the song" Madison said coming up to Sakura.

Madison gave a big smile, "I helped write it" she said obviously proud. "We did have some inspiration."

Sakura gave a confused look, "Uh who?" she asked with a questioning face.

"Don't worry" Madison turned to Li, "Hello Li, long time no see" she smiled.

"Hey Madison" he smiled back.

Two people went walking through the door, "So are you guys gonna stay there or are you gonna practice the duet" a female voice said.

"You know she's right, you have to know the song" a male voice said laughing.

It was Eli and Meilin who had walked through the door, grinning.

"Wait a minute I suspect something's going on" Li said looking from Eli to Madison to Meilin and back.

Madison looked out the window, "Nothings going on" she said while smiling at Eli.

Li glared at his manager, "Sure."

**Practicing the song Forever With You**

_**(Li)**  
Do you remember how we made it through the rain  
Said together we will make you and me in love forever,  
Never imagined we would go our separate ways  
That my life would be a maze  
Hoping to find… you at the end…_

**Sakura looked at him and smiled lovingly. _Maybe we can be together again, but…He has a great voice._**

_**(Li)**_

_Can we just love again?  
Kiss again?  
I just wanna be us again  
There's no reason to pretend  
It's evident that I'm lost without your love  
If we just hold each other close again  
Make it to the very end  
Baby I will leave you never  
I just wanna spend forever with you_

_**(Sakura)**  
How could I forget  
Was when you came onto the shore  
What my heart was beating for  
How could I take you for granted  
And now that your gone  
Every day is so unclear  
I think I'm running out of tears  
How can I get back to life when you were here with me…  
_

**Li watched as she sang, he gazed at the beauty in front of him. _She's so beautiful; her voice is so angelic…_**

_**(Sakura)**  
Can we just love again?  
Kiss again?  
I just wanna be us again  
There's no reason to pretend  
It's evident that I'm lost without your love  
If we just hold each other close again  
Make it to the very end  
Baby I will leave you never  
I just wanna spend forever with you_

_**(Li)**  
If we give up our minds  
And let the feelings in our heart take over_

_**(Sakura)**  
Maybe then we'll see  
How this life should be  
Before my heart  
Falls apart  
For you  
_

_**(Li and Sakura)**  
Can we just love again?  
Kiss again?  
I just wanna be us again  
There's no reason to pretend  
It's evident that I'm lost without your love and  
If we just hold each other close again  
Make it to the very end  
Baby I will leave you never  
I just wanna spend forever with you_

_**(Li and Sakura)**_

_Can we just love again?  
Kiss again?  
I just wanna be us again  
There's no reason to pretend  
It's evident that I'm lost without your love  
If we just hold each other close again  
Make it to the very end  
Baby I will leave you never  
I just wanna spend forever with you_

_Forever with you…_

They ended, "Wow, uh that's a great song" Sakura smiled._ Why do I keep thinking about the words, can we just love again._

They heard claps from behind them, "You guys are great!" Madison excitedly said clapping.

"You know that song reminds me of…oh never mind" Eli smirked.

"Well anyways, you two Sakura and Li have a live performance at one of the shopping malls, later today. And you will have to sing at least two songs each and one duet…_and_ sign autographs." Meilin reminded them.

"Oh yeah that's right!" Li said pretending he knew.

**Getting ready for live performance**

"Oh Li, stop it!" Meilin shouted at her cousin.

Madison was with Sakura picking out clothes for her, "Come on Sakura, pick or we're gonna be late!" Madison said annoyed.

At the end Sakura was all pink and white, she wore jeans that were ripped, but only little rips. Sakura also wore a white V top that said 'Angel' in pink and a pink coat with little buttons. On her hands she wore white fingerless gloves and she wore pink heels. Her auburn hair was in a high ponytail and it was straightened. She had little make-up, light pink eye shadow, black mascara and red lip gloss. Sakura was happy with how it turned out, she was looking for a casual look.

Li wore jeans, a grungey-styled shirt with expensive shoes, his chestnut hair had little gel since he didn't like it with gel. Li looked at himself in the mirror, _is this all that girls go gaga over in Hong Kong, I mean honestly I'm not that good looking and I was voted bachelor of the year…pfft._

"So Li how does she look?" a voice caught him by surprise.

Li turned to see who Madison was talking about, "Huh, who-"

There in front of him stood Sakura all made up, _she's so beautiful even in casual clothing, she…I can't put my finger on it, she has something._

"Uh um oh, yeah she looks uh um" Li stuttered turning red.

_Oh great now he must think I look so ugly and I thought he still loved me…_

Li's cheeks were beet red, "Uh you look great Sakura" he said all too fast.

Eli chuckled at the scene in front of him, "Say again please Li" he smirked (a/n: That's all he's been doing smirking.)

Li shot a death glare at his close friend and manager, "You look beautiful Sakura" he said slowly, feeling he's cheeks going all red.

"Why thank you Li!" Sakura replied cheerfully.

"Ok guys hurry get in the limo, quickly!" Madison and Eli said hurrying them up.

**Shopping Mall**

There were hundreds of people who turned out at the mall, all screaming with signs, either saying 'marry me Li' or 'marry me Sakura' or 'Li ur so hott!!!' and that sorta stuff.

"Ok you ready everyone, here comes : Sea Green Wolf and Pink Cherry!!!" the host shouted on his mic.

Cheers and shouts were heard from the audience.

_Couple of minutes_

"Here comes Li with his new hit single 'More than anyone'!!!!!" the host shouted.

The female population cheered and yelled.

Li came out smiling with his microphone in his hand, "Hey there Japan!!!"

Then he started to sing,

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?_

_  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_

_  
Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try_

_  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_

_  
Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together baby  
Free together baby_

_  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to love you more than anyone…_

Sakura watched him sing and she was entranced by him…

--------------------------------------------

Ok guys thas the end of the second chap,

If you guys can give me ideas for the future chapters that would be good, it's not that I don't have any ideas its jus that urs might be better.

Plz review or once again I wont update!!!!!!

Cya next time


	3. I'm through waiting

**Pink Cherry and Sea Green Wolf**

Full summary: Sakura hasn't seen Li for 5 years, she becomes the famous Pink Cherry. Over at Hong Kong Li becomes a famous singer too, Sea Green Wolf. He comes back to Japan for tour and is supported by none other than Pink Cherry herself. No one except their friends know of their past together. Eli, Madison and Meilin try to rekindle Li and Sakura's relationship, letting nothing stand in their way.

Couples: Li and Sakura (S&S), Madison and Eli (E&T), Meilin and other character (M&OC)

Disclaimer: CC or CCS does not belong to me but belongs to Clamp!!!!!!

Oh and I won't update until I get enough reviews so plz review…and thanku to everyone who reviewed in the second chappie thanku 4 the reviews…

I'm sorry if you're not into songfics, but the songs are part of it and helps build the story so please read the song as well.

--------------------------------------------

**rewind**

"Here comes Li with his new hit single 'More than anyone'!!!!!" the host shouted.

The female population cheered and yelled.

Li came out smiling with his microphone in his hand, "Hey there Japan!!!"

Then he started to sing,

_Li sings his song_

Sakura watched him sing and she was entranced by him…

--------------------------------------------

Sakura watched him..._He's so handsome, but can I trust him again? I don't think I can feel that pain again…_

She looked away, soon it was her turn to sing.

"Please welcome our very own Cherry Blossom, Sakura!" the host shouted smiling.

The crowd cheered and shouted her name.

"Hello everyone!" Sakura shouted into her microphone. She smiled at her fans. "Here's my new song 'Hear me calling'!"

She started to sing,

_World is calling, patience falling_

_Distant dreams and thoughts of you _

_Time is wasted, far off places_

_Wish I could fly and be with you_

_No more time for sentimental thoughts in my head_

_Do you keep me in you dreams?  
Can you hear me calling, hear me calling?_

_When I go there, I search the stars_

_To see your face within the sky_

_I love this and I know why_

_You're always there, in my mind_

_And lord I wish, that I could hear_

_You silly voice sing in my ear_

_Hold your hand and hold you near_

_And if I fall, hear me call_

_Make's me wonder, this spell I'm under_

_Trapped inside me, will I be true?_

_So much to see, where will I be?_

_World is changing, let it change with you_

_No more time for sentimental thoughts in my head_

_Do you keep me in you dreams?  
Can you hear me calling, hear me calling?_

_When I go there, I search the stars_

_To see your face within the sky_

_I love this and I know why_

_You're always there, in my mind_

_And lord I wish, that I could hear_

_You silly voice sing in my ear_

_Hold your hand and hold you near_

_And if I fall, hear me call_

_Throughout the night_

_No more time for sentimental thoughts in my head_

_Do you keep me in you dreams?  
Can you hear me calling, hear me calling?_

_When I go there, I search the stars_

_To see your face within the sky_

_I love this and I know why_

_You're always there, in my mind_

_And lord I wish, that I could hear_

_You silly voice sing in my ear_

_Hold your hand and hold you near_

_And if I fall, hear me call…_

Li watched the auburn haired beauty sing, he was so surprised how much Sakura had grown since he had left 5 years ago.

_Hours later_

"Sakura! Wait up" Li said running up to her.

"What?" Sakura asked turning around facing him, noticing how close their faces were.

She backed away, "I wanted to know if we could talk?" Li asked.

Sakura gave him a confused face, "About what" she asked.

Li looked away uncomfortably, "Uh stuff…" he answered.

So they went up to Sakura's room, "Nice room" Li complimented.

"Thanks" Sakura replied smiling.

She sat down on her couch leaving Li to stand, "So…….."

"Uh yeah, um we haven't had a chance to talk since I came" Li said smiling

"So…" Sakura asked looking out the window, knowing where the conversation was heading.

"Look ok, I had family stuff that's why I couldn't come back when I promised" Li stated.

Sakura looked at him with a cold gaze, then it softened to a much sadder look, "You could've…you could've written or called." She looked away.

"Im…I'm sorry" he said sadly, "Maybe we could…"Li kept his hard gaze on Sakura. "Start again?" he asked.

She looked at him, meeting his gaze, "I…I…I…I don't know" Sakura said. "Do you know how hurt I was?"

"I'm really sorry…please think about it?" Li asked softening his tone.

"Sure" Sakura replied forcing a little smile.

"I should go now…bye" Li said waving.

"Yeah, um bye" Sakura said putting her hair behind her ear.

Li left going up to his room which was a level above Sakura's, he noticed that there was a girl around his age in front of his door, she had light brown hair and violet eyes.

"Li babe!" the girl said running up to him.

"Arrisa?" Li asked with a confused look. "Wait what are you doing here?"

Arrisa's violet eyes looked at him surprised, "I'm here for you babe"

"We broke up remember, I'm with someone else now…I think" Li replied giving her an icy stare.

**Flashback**

"Arrisa, we have to break up!" Li said

Arrisa's soft violet eyes were filled with shock, "b…but why?" she asked.

"I still have feelings for someone, I mean you're a great girl, but you're just not the same as her." Li said smiling at the thought of Sakura.

"Whatever, just don't go crawling back to me!" Arrisa said angrily as she left.

Little did Li know Arrisa was actually cheating on him with another guy, however Eli knew, it was something he used against Arrisa, since he hated her.

**End Flashback**

Arrisa rolled her eyes, "Well yeah I know we broke up, but I'm here to take you back" she smiled, she stepped forward getting closer.

"Wait what are you doin-" Li got cut off.

Arrisa put her lips over his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Li tried to get away, he never kissed her back.

"Li…" a voice said behind them.

He turned to see Sakura standing behind them, a shocked look on her face.

Sakura voice trembled, "Why?" she turned around running to the lift.

"Sakura, wait it's not what it looked like…wait" Li said getting away from Arrisa running to catch up to Sakura.

Sakura was already at the lift when Li got up to her, "Sakura wait…come on please!" Li cried.

Sakura shook her head, "No Li, I've been waiting 5 years for you…I'm through with waiting" she said sadly.

Li looked around trying to find a way to reach Sakura, _I'm in a mess now! AH the stairs I'll use the stairs…_

Li ran down the stairs looking for Sakura's room, he heard music then he heard singing, he could tell it was Sakura.

He noticed the door hadn't been locked so he creaked it open to see a crying Sakura singing and playing the keyboard.

Li could tell she hadn't written down the words, it came from her heart, the words…

_Oooh oooh, ooooh yeah, mmmm..._

Love can be a many splendored thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool ya every time

The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all

Now I was once a fool, it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name

(The trouble with) The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all

Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out  
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
Over and over again  
The sad story always ends the same  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two

(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah  
(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside  
(Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride

(The trouble with love is)  
It's in your heart  
It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)  
You won't get no control  
(and you can't refuse the call)  
See, you got no say at all

(The trouble with love is) Oh, yeah  
(It can tear you up inside)  
(Make your heart believe a lie)

"Why?" Sakura asked no one in particular.

"Sakura?" he asked opening the door.

Sakura looked up startled, then she gave him an icy glare, "What do you want…Li?"

"Please Sakura, please let me explain" Li pleaded.

Sakura still had her icy glare on him, "Go ahead"

Li tried to force a smile "You have to understand Sakura, she kissed me!" he cried.

"Ok then…"Sakura said looking away.

--------------------------------------------

that's the end of chapter 3 like it good, bad, horrible??

Tell me!!!

Please review so I'll know how to get better

Oh and the songs came from (1) Delta Goodrem and (2) Kelly Clarkson

Plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
